


Legacies

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [119]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Other, future families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sparrow prompted "Arrow, found families"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legacies

There are children now, growing up tall and strong, chasing each other in a youthful mimic of their parents’ training regimes.

Oliver sometimes, still, wants to tell them to stop, not go there. He doesn’t. Felicity had talked him out of it, the first time he caught Sara trying to do the salmon ladder, her skinny almost-teenager arms reaching but not even making the first rung. “We believe,” Felicity had murmured, hand splayed across his chest. “What we do is good. We’ll be hypocrites if we say they can’t make the same choices, if that’s what they choose.”

So there are rules, and boundaries, because Dig is firm that children need boundaries, but the children chase each other with toy bows that get a little faster, a little harder to draw every birthday. And Oliver and Dig and Thea and Nyssa and Barry and everyone else in their growing clan watches them grow, knowing the future is in better hands than the past was.


End file.
